This application claims the priority of German application 100 48 531.6, filed Sep. 30, 2000.
The invention relates to a cooling air system for motor vehicles and methods of making and using same. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a cooling air system for motor vehicles with a radiator that is arranged in a front end area of a motor vehicle and through which a cooling air stream flows, wherein the exhaust air stream exiting from the radiator is directed beneath the motor vehicle by outlets that are arranged on a vehicle bottom behind the radiator and the outlets are covered by an air guide element.
From German Patent Document DE 37 04 145 C2 we already know of a cooling air system for motor vehicles where an air stream flows through a radiator that is arranged in the front end of the motor vehicle. The air stream exiting from the radiator is guided through the engine compartment and directed downward out of the engine compartment in front of a headboard through openings. Additional inlet ports for allowing cooling air into the engine compartment are provided downstream of the radiator in the bottom. The heated air stream exiting from the radiator thus feeds the entire engine compartment; cooling air exits on the bottom of the motor vehicle in a non-directional manner.
German Patent Document DE 31 50 152 A1 depicts a motor vehicle where an air stream flows through a radiator that is arranged in the front end of the motor vehicle. The air stream is directed out of the engine compartment through an outlet in the bottom before the internal combustion engine. A spoiler is arranged on the bottom of the motor vehicle in an articulating manner so as to close the outlet in one of its end positions. The spoiler can be moved by a drive device independent of the coolant temperature and the driving speed.
Compared to the state of the art, a task of the invention includes creating a cooling air system for motor vehicles that has a simple design and at the same time ensures favorable guidance of the cooling air.
This task is resolved with the preferred embodiment of the invention by providing a cooling air system for motor vehicles with a radiator that is arranged in a front end area of a motor vehicle and through which a cooling air stream flows, wherein an exhaust air stream exiting from the radiator is directed beneath the motor vehicle by outlets that are arranged on a vehicle bottom behind the radiator and the outlets are covered by an air guide element, wherein the air guide element diverts the exhaust air stream in such a way that the exhaust air stream is directed basically parallel to an undercurrent that flows under the vehicle bottom and the air guide element.
According to the invention, in the case of a motor vehicle whose outlets for cooling air are covered by an air guide element, it is suggested to arrange the air guide element in such a way that the exhaust air stream flowing out of the air guide element is directed basically parallel to one of the air streams flowing under the front end of the car.
A beneficial embodiment of the invention furthermore can provide for the air guide element to consist of a guiding surface and side elements, wherein the side elements consist of an elastic material and the guiding surface is fastened to the bottom of the motor vehicle in a movable manner.
The invention also relates to methods of using and making the cooling air systems referred to herein. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.